The present invention relates to sterilizing hand dryers, and more particularly relates to a sterilizing hand dryer which discharges antiseptic solution and hot air for sterilizing and drying the user's hands and which comprises a control circuit means to automatically cut off power supply 3 seconds after removal of the user's hands.
Effectively sterilizing the hand before or after working is very important in every hospital to eliminate the transmission of possible diseases or possible contamination. According to conventional methods, medical care people tend to wash the hands with soap or use absorbent cotton to apply antiseptic solution on the hands before or after working, or wear a pair of sterilized or disposable gloves for protection. Washing the hand with soap or antiseptic solution must be very careful or certain bacteria may be difficult to kill or remove from the hand. After washing, the hand must be immediately dries. During hand drying process, contamination may happen easily. If sterilized gloves are used, they must be sterilized again after each use. If disposable gloves are used, it will become a great expense to a hospital or a person.